Maka's unexpected journey
by justloveandhate
Summary: Soul has been sleeping around and bringing lots of girls home, and Maka has had enough. She decides on revenge, letting Soul know the feeling of someone you love sleeping around with not-so-random people. [makaxStein] [makaxhiro strongly implied] [makaxjustin law strongly implied] [makaxKidd] [soulxBlaire] [black*starxTsubaki] and finally, [makaxSoul]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, also I spell Blair as Blaire and it annoys some people. Just thought I should say that, or type that. Sorry.

Chapter 1

Maka sighed as she put her fist up to the stitched door. She knew this was stupid, but seeing Soul interlaced in Blaire's evil seductive clutches made her ball up her fists. She looked both left and right before tapping three times and waited. It seemed only a few seconds before she heard the framiliar scrape of Professor Steins's chair against the hard floor inside of his lab. He pulled the door open in one quick movement, then smirked up at the girl. Maka blushed a bit, she and her friends had all just graduated at the academy, Black*Star still had some classes to take for his missing credit, but other then that they were all out of the school. Death the Kidd had taken over the family mansion, and in a ten years he himself will become the academy's new principal.

"What brings you here?" He asked as he coughed slightly. He lit a cigarette and put it inbetween his lips. Maka scrunched her nose.

"Lord Death personally asked me a favor." Maka falsely answered as she looked behind her.

"He wants me to make sure you don't experiment on humans." Maka lied.

"What is this really about?" Stein asked as he fixed his glasses over his nose. He scratched absently at his scar while staring at Maka's soul. It flared a bit of anger, confusion, and one other thing he only saw with Spirit's hook ups. Lust. He looked away from her. He watched her grow up into the young women she is today. He barely believed she'd even want something besides a lecture from him. Maka looked away from him. She tightened her fists into balls as she looked at the ground. Why was this different from any other time she saw him? That question was easily answered as she remembered why she even bothered to come.

She wan an adult now, her breasts had grown two sizes over the years. Now, Soul couldn't walk into her room anymore without blushing, even though they'd still acted as if everything was still like how it was. Still the same innocent girl who wanted to be the best meister at the academy. Truth is, she couldn't be far from it. She was a good meister, yes, but she wanted to become more with Soul. Meanwhile, Soul acted as if he didn't notice the extra long gazes they exchanged, the blushes that formed on Maka's pale face everytime Soul walked around shirtless. He 'dated' more girls then her father.

He'd been to that bar almost every night and brought girls home when he didn't go. So yeah, Maka was a little pissed. She remembered the first time she'd walked in on Soul having sex. It was with Blaire. Though Maka knew it was coming, she hadn't expected it to be so soon. Now Maka had enough. She wanted to return the favor. Her target, Professor Stein. She and her friends looked up to him in a way, but none of the girls had the guts to make a move and have sex with the man. Even though they'd admitted they thought about it once or twice. Even Blaire didn't have the guts to ever sleep with him. Maka looked back up at the pale, mysterious, and muscular man.

He was tall and lean, his hair reminded her of Soul. Silver and kind of messy. But the resemblance stopped there. He was waiting patiently for what Maka had to say, he watched her with hungry eyes, thinking of different ways to emexperiment. Maka gulped.

"Maybe I should just go. This was stupid, I don't even know what I was thinking." She said as Stein gripped onto her black trench coat. He pulled it off of her in a quick motion before looking into her soul. He saw disappointment and guilt, but the flickering of lust hadn't ceased. She wanted him, and he knew exactly where to press and how to make her scream in pleasure and a bit of pain. He smirked once again. This time, she looked into his soul. It was flickering multiple things but Maka only picked up lust. The others were a mystery.

"You came all this way, it would be a shame to see all that hard work get disregarded." He said as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it onto the ground. He pulled Maka onto his lap. She blushed as he moved his mouth closer to hers. She filled in the gap as she slightly shook against his touch. She wanted this, wanted to get revenge on Soul for sleeping with Blaire, and all those other sluts. But tonight, she'd had enough. It was with Blaire again. That stupid whore of a cat.

Were Soul and Blaire a couple? Or was is just really good sex? The confusion made Maka want to kill something. She was in love with Soul. She put her trust in him more then she'd ever put in anybody. He should have known that by now. He should have been able to tell Maka's true kissed Stein harder. She took off his over coat and traced the scar on his face with her thumb. She broke the connection and took a deep breath.

"Is this about Soul?" Stein asked as he traced her face with his glove covered hand. Maka looked down.

"If you really want to continue, be my guest. However, if this is about revenge, maybe you should make a wiser decision." He said calmly. Maka knew backing away now would make her look weak, but staying would probrably make her look stupid. This was a mistake, but she hardly cared.

If Soul understood how it felt maybe he wouldn't have done it so many times. Maybe he would stop his reckless behaviour. She kisses him again, with more force and passion then before. He licked at her bottom lip as she opened her mouth willingly. He nipped at bit at her lip, drawing a bit of blood that he quickly licked away.

She nipped him back softer, not drawing as much blood but still enough for it to leave a metalic taste in her mouth. Stein traced her jawline with his tongue, then bit down on her neck. Maka shut her eyes as she felt a wave of pleasure from the painful bite. She should have pushed him away, she should have been disgusted with herself. Instead she threw her head the other way and gave him more access.

She wondered if this was what Soul did with his one night stands. She wondered if this is how he treats his ladies. She wondered if she'd ever be one of those ladies. He began to stand, lifting her up as he stood. Then he placed her feet on the ground. Without a word they walked into his laboratory.

As the door closes behind them, she knew this was what she'd wanted. All those classes and lectures by this man who she dreamt of. All those confusing feelings when she put a finger down under her skirt then played with herself as silently as she could while he spoke about dissecting things. Now she understood. It wasn't a new feeling, it was one that had started when they first battled outside of his house. When he turned Sid into a zombie. When he told her something that made her skin crawl.

"I wonder if I could make your skin into sandpaper." He whispered again, it was as if he could read her mind. She felt herself growing wet. She needed relief. She needed him.

He picked her up and carried her into his lab. He placed her on a cold and metallic table. She moaned slightly as he put chains around her hands and feet, keeping her still against the table. She felt a slight tingle as he undressed her. Her breasts were perky and her nipples hardened in the cold. He rolled his fingers over them before licking and nipping at them. She moaned and cried out, wanting more.

He took a sharpie off of a counter then marked the skin on her lower stomach. Then he put another line diagonally across that one. Maka could hardly believe that she wanted him to hurt her. The chains made her want to have filthy, bloody, disgusting sex right there on that table. She pulled against the chains as Stein took a small pen knife and placed it over one of the lines.

The thrill of placing her life in the hands of someone made her almost orgasm right there. She moaned as he started the cut on the line. It wasn't deep enough for actual damage, but he already felt himself twich to life. He then took a screwdriver and twirled it in his hands. He made sure that Maka saw and knew what he was about to do. She nodded quickly.

He moved down to her lower region, her chains opened her legs so he could see her already wet womenhood. He placed the handle against her wet opening before pressing it in. He was sure to be slow about it, teasing her as much as possible. She moaned his name and cried out. He took mental notes, this was interesting. She wanted pain, she wanted to get hurt, to bleed. She wanted him. He withdrew the screwdriver and placed it on the table next to her.

'_What does he have in mind now?_' Maka asked herself. Surely it was going to be sexy. She saw as he lowered his face and disposed of his gloves. He spread open her lower lips as he licked downwards then up. He saw her shiver at the unexpected, warm feeling. He finally placed a finger at her entrance then without warning, he pressed it inside of her.

She shook as she thrusted her hips towards his hand. He was going to be her first, but he was going to have fun with it. He then pressed another finger into her, she closed her eyes wanting release from whatever she was holding in. He slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of her with ease before taking them out and tracing the incisions on her abdomen. It stung her, she bit down on her bottom lip.

Happy with himself for causing her a bit of pain, he bit down on her inner thighs, hard. She muffled a scream she swore could have been out of pleasure. She was enjoying this, enjoying being hurt and enjoyed bleeding while being kissed and finger fucked. Even if it was at a dangerously slow pace. He walked around the table to loosen the chains. Once they were all loosened he went back to the front of the table and hitched her down. She yelped from the stretch of her limbs.

He unbuttoned his pants and revealed his hard member. She never once dared to look at it. She left that to her imagination. Instead she just looked at the light shining above her head. She felt him place himself at her entrance. She felt him enter her, felt him twitch and start to move buried deep inside of her. It didn't hurt as much as Liz warned her about.

It just felt very fucking good. She bucked her hips against him, making a small smirk crack on his face. He looked her in the eyes as his movements became more erratic. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Her breathing fastened as she closed her eyes. She felt something in her adbomen. Maybe it was from all of the painful pleasures. She wasn't sure, but she felt a spark flare, she knew she was about to reach her much needed release. The spark felt as if it spread all over her body.

Her arms twitched against the restraints as she bucked her hips harder and with more pent up speed and anger. She could only imagine what she'd do if she wasn't chained up like some animal. Stein held her by her hips, trying to keep them still as he continued fucking her. He felt his own climax coming on as sweat beaded on both of their foreheads and bodies.

"Stein-" Maka shouted as she felt the spark grew and spread. She never felt anything so good in her life. She wondered if this is what Blaire felt like under Soul. She wondered if Stein felt half as good tying her down and cutting into her skin. She was sure she'd have a bruise on her neck where he bit her, then two more at her thighs, hips, and two new scars where his cut into her skin.

She could care less, only how was she supposed to hide these things from her friends. Finally, their climaxes hit, Stein didn't make much sounds, but Maka was kind of a screamer. He shot his hot seed deep inside of her. That feeling made her want to cum all over again. Maka felt herself growing tired as stein pulled out. He took off her restraints and helped her off of the lab table. She picked up her clothes and quickly got dressed.

"I could take you home." Stein offered as he fixed his pants and placed his gloves back on his hands. He then put his lab coat back on too.

"No thanks, I think I'm fine with walking." Maka said, she'd already knew self defense, besides, who'd want to mess with her anyway?She left his lab, on the way out of his house she picked up her trench coat. Then she ran towards her own house. She felt free as she smiled to herself.

Who else felt this good after having their first time? Maka didn't really know much about this stuff but she also didn't really care. She saw the lights on at her home. She unlocked the door and opened it. There, she saw Soul waiting on the couch. She looked at the clock and realize that she'd been gone for almost three hours.

"Where the hell were you?" Soul asked as he glared at her. She gulped before taking off her coat.

I hope you enjoyed! I've been obsessing over soul eater for a while now, and I just wrote this fan-fiction based on a different one I wrote about fruits basket. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Losing Love

I will be updating this story every other day, or every day.

Chapter 2: Losing Love

"I'm in love with you!" She yelled at him. She gritted her teeth as she looked him in the eyes. The framiliar blood red orbs showed guilt. Maka hates herself for making him feel bad, she just wanted him to know how she felt when he slept around.

"Maka-" he tried to reason with her, but she turned him away.

"You just can't like me like that, right? I'm still that same flat chested girl from the academy." She answered for him.

"Maka, please don't." He whispered.

"From what I remember you're fine with Blaire and the bars. Just like my father." She said as she walked into her bedroom.

He didn't dare knock. Instead, he went into his bedroom and laid down on his bed. He looked at the picture on his bed side table. It was him and Maka, covered in blood and sweat after a mission.

That was their last one before graduation. It was the worst assignment ever. Soul almost got himself killed, again. Either way, they both lived, Maka kissed Soul on his cheek in a friendly matter. Then, when he joked about her having a crush on him, she Maka chopped him. She was the same Maka as always then, she was smiles and happiness.

He hadn't really noticed any change until he started going out to drink and bringing a few girls home. He thought it was just a protective thing, then he saw the looks Maka gave those girls when she thought he wasn't looking. She said that she just worried for him, that's all. She even faked a small smile- meant for it to be reassuring.

He didn't know why he did it, he just wanted to know how Maka would act if he did anything with another woman. Not that he ever did anything with Maka. Then again, he did think about it, more then he used to. He wanted all those girls to be Maka, always choosing the ones that were short, green eyes or blonde hair. Any slight resemblance.

That stopped when he realized she didn't really care, or, want him to think she didn't anyway. He started making out with Blaire on the couch, if those girls didn't seem to strike a nerve, Blaire did. She changed from the first time she heard Blaire scream out his name, he heard stomps down the hall and then a slam of the front door. He wanted to check on her, but he was so busy being buried deep inside of that cat lady's body. She purred against his touch, he felt sparks against her skin.

The feeling of her clenched tightly around him as Maka stormed out of the apartment. He looked up at the empty ceiling. Wishing he could just apologize and for them to forget that it ever happened. He wanted to hold Maka in his arms, feel her pinned beneath him, or even her sitting on his throbbing member, riding out her orgasm as he shot his hot seed deep inside of her.

His thoughts stopped there. He shouldn't think of her that way. She was his bestfriend. His meister and he would be her best weapon. He would be with her until the end. Of coarse, they'd go down fighting.

He heard a gentle knock at his bedroom door, fallowed by a paw scratch.

"Soul, it's my turn to get tied up in-" he heard Blaire shout as an audible punch was heard. He shot up from his bed and threw open the door.

"Ouch, your crazy girly friend punched me in the face." Blaire said as she rubbed the side of her face. Maka was panting as her fist was still in a ball. Her face was a dark red and her entire body screamed anger and rage. He didn't need any extra soul-stare thing to notice that much.

She then looked innocently up at him, he noticed she was in her yellow jumper and her orange jeans.

She looked into his red orbs for what seemed like an eternity. Then, she ran towards the front door.

"Maka, wait!" Soul yelled as he chased after her. He caught up to her quickly, as he pulled on her sleeve then lowered his hand until it connected with his. She pulled away from him. They were in the middle of a street. It was still close to their home, and it was dark.

"What are you doing?" Soul asked angrily.

"What did you think was going to happen? Bringing all those drunk girls home and expect that I wouldn't care?!" Maka yelled back. She balled up her fist, ready to strike if it ever came to that. She knew deep inside she would never be able to really hurt him.

"What I do in my personal life isn't your concern." He said bitterly as he ran his hand through his silver locks. She shivered at the memory of what happened with Stein, she could still feel the after shocks of her orgasm.

"Every guy is the exact same." She whispered glaring at Soul.

"All you guys know how to do is to sleep around." She looked down at the ground, tears in her eyes. She then looked up at Soul, he felt his heart crumble into tiny bits.

"Maka, I'm sorry." Soul said back, he reached for her hand, she took a step back.

"Every guy I've ever trusted- I hate you!" She screamed. She let a tear fall, she just wanted to be in Soul's arms, she wanted to feel his body heat wrapped around her. She wanted _him_.

"Maka-" he said as he walked closer to her. She slumped down and onto the cold ground. Soul heard a bit of thunder, then saw lightning. The news had reported a huge rain storm tonight, they needed to get back home.

Soul kneeled by Maka, wrapping an arm around her. She was shivering, but didn't care. Her tears warmed most of her face, and she wanted to pull away from him, she just didn't have the strength.

"Maka, I'm sorry." He whispered again, he looked down at her blond hair. It wasn't in its usual identical pigtails, it was just down. She looked a bit older and also younger at the same time.

"Don't- just go home. I'll walk by myself." She said as she kept her head down. He sighed as he stood up. He looked at the bite mark on her neck again. Was it even consensual? Soul felt like ripping the unnamed man's soul out himself. He didn't want to ask any questions. If something was wrong she would have already told him.

"Fine, just hurry home." He said as he walked back towards their house. Maka felt her tears drop onto her hands. She felt someone block the rain from falling on her. She looked up and saw one of her friends.

"Crona?" She asked as he held out a hand. She took it and stood up.

"Hiya." He said nervously. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked at their still attached hands. Holding onto eachother. It gave him a sense of protection. He smiled at her.

"What're you doing here in the street?" Maka asked, faking a smile. Their hands fell apart.

"I was taking a walk, and um, I saw you on the ground." Maka smiled at her friend.

"What were you doing on the ground?" Crona asked.

"Oh, well, I um, I was wondering around and I guess I just fell." Maka lied. Crona smiled back.

"Are you hungry? I um, saw an opened restaurant not to far from here." Crona offered. He got a job as a custodian at the academy, while Maka and Soul were trying to become teachers.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Maka said, as she smiled. They walked to the restaurant together. Crona held his arm against his side, a nervous look on his face. He thought of Maka as a mother, someone who looked after him. He didn't know why he was still a bit nervous around her, or anyone else in their friends group.

They continued walking down he street, until they finally had reached their destination. It was a 24-hour fast food chain restaurant. Maka didn't really enjoy fast food, but this was also for Crona. He held open the door for Maka, who thanked him as they entered the restaurant. They walked up to the counter and looked at the menu.

"Hmm, I'd just like to have a soda, what would you like Crona?" Maka asked as she smiled at her friend.

"Uh, um, I'd like soda too, and um, two ice cream cones." Crona answered, also ordering for Ragnarok.

With a smile, Maka dug into her pocket and pulled out the money, she placed it into the hands of the cash register, who looked framiliar but she couldn't place his face.

"Do I know you?" Maka asked as she looked into the light blue orbs. Maka could feel herself melt at the sight. He was so attractive.

"Wait, you're Justin Law! The youngest student to ever become a death scythe at the academy, not to mention all by yourself." Maka said in complete awe. She remembered the first time she'd met him. It was in the small village protected by golems. He protected her, Crona, and Soul. He saved them from death.

"What is a death scythe doing here?" Maka asked again. He smiled at her.

"Since I'm not formally resigned from my duties at the academy, I'm working in Death city as a restaurant manager until tha all mighty lord death need my further assistance." He explained. He still had his headphones in, which made his voice a bit louder then necessary. Maka debated rather or not to sleep with him, but with Crona right next to her, she wasn't comfortable with flirting. Though, he was attractive.

"Here's your food and drinks." Another person said while handing them their order.

"Crona, you finally did some good for once, you worthless idiot." Ragnarok complained while he took his ice cream and started eating it.

"Well enjoy and have a nice night." Justin said as he smiled.

"Oh, you too!" Maka said as they exited the restaurant. They walked down the street, neither of them cared, with Ragnarok's great strength, if they got into it any trouble, it would be delt with. They walked down the street until reaching Maka's and Soul's house.

"Well, see you later." Maka smiled as she opened the front door.

"Bye." Crona said as he continued to walk by himself. Maka felt a wave of guilt. She ran after her friend.

"Wait, Crona, it's really late, would you want to stay over with me and Soul? We could watch some movies and sleep in the living room." Maka offered. Crona smiled.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother." Crona said as he looked down at the ground.

"It's no bother, besides, if you say no if I'll just walk you home anyway." Maka said with a proud smile. Crona looked back at the house, the door was closed again.

"Uh, oh, okay." Crona said with a smile. They walked back to the house together. Maka held the door open for Crona, who silently thanked her.

"Okay, that's all the blankets." Maka said with a smile as she walked past Soul's bedroom. She didn't hear anything besides a slightly silenced moan. It was Soul, so he was either sleeping, or had company.

She didn't bother to check for any other souls in the house. She didn't want to know. She dropped the pile of blankets on the floor next to Crona. The decided to only watch funny movies so Crona wouldn't get any nightmares. Either way it was fun. They stayed up until Crona and Ragnarok both fell asleep, then Maka turned off the tv and made sure the door was locked before she too fell asleep.

They woke up to the smell of burnt sausage. Soul was trying to cook again.

"Soul, what's that horrible stench?" Maka complained as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She plugged her nose and stuck out her tongue at the smell.

"Grow up, I just burnt something." Soul said as he looked at her. She looked so much younger when she had just woken up. He gave her a slight smile as he stirred the burnt meat in the pan.

"Hand me that plate." He said as he motioned to the table. Maka nodded as she stood up. She grabbed the plate and put it on the counter next to Soul.

"The academy's orientation is later today." Soul said as he placed the sausage on the plate.

"Yeah, are you still going?" Maka asked, she already knew she was going. All of her friends were, and she was still connected with the school. She didn't have a legitimate job there but if Lord Death needed her, she would be there in a second.

-at the orientation-

New students filled the ballroom, Maka could barely see her friends with the large group of children and teenagers. See say Hiro, who worked as a teacher, wave at her. She waved back. They walked closer to each other, both of them smiled at the dancing children and the older teachers.

"Not to long ago, it was our class dancing around." Hiro said with a laugh. He definitely looked the same, but somehow more muscular. You wouldn't want to find him in a dark alley.

"Yeah, I remember." Maka said with a small laugh.

"Remember when you and Excalibur became bestfriends?" Maka asked, her laughter increased. Hiro simply nodded.

"Yep, then he started sneezing and the deal was off." Hiro finished, his hair shined slightly under the lighting.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Patty asked as she drank a glass of champagne.

"Who knows? Why's she even hanging out with him, he's a total loser." Soul said back, as he glared at the two laughing people. One his bestfriend, the other, a sorry loser who'd die a virgin.

"Why's Soul grumpy? S'not like he'd ever make a move on her." Black*star said as he finished his forth glass of champagne.

"Who said anything about making a move?!" Soul yelled as he stood up eruptedly. Nearby people stared, then just got on with the party.

"Turn around." Liz said back as Kidd joined the group. He smiled, but then it was wiped from his face as he and Soul both saw Maka dancing with Hiro.

"What's his issue?" Hiro asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He's probably drunk." Maka answered as she tightened her arms around his neck. They looked into eachother's eyes for a moment, their lips had slightly gotten closer subconsciously. With Soul still staring daggers, Maka kissed Hiro, who tightened his own grip against her. Their kiss broke apart, leaving them both speechless.

"Who knew Hiro would be a good kisser?" Maka whispered, slightly laughing.

"You know me, always practicing until I'm mediocre." Hiro said jokingly. Maka let out a giggle, then kissed Hiro once again.

"That damned Hiro." Soul said through gritted teeth as he stared daggers at them.

"Uh, why don't you take a walk outside." Liz suggested, earning a death glare. Soul stood up and left, while Kidd, Patty, black*star, and Tsubaki all decided to dance. Liz watched, taking slow sips from her champagne glass.

"Hey, why's a pretty young lady all by herself and not on the dance floor?" A mysterious stranger asked her as he stuck out his hand. Liz smiled as she took it, she let him lead her to the dance floor.

Maka tightened her arms around him as their lips moved together in perfect sync.

"I was wondering if you'd want to take this somewhere private." Hiro suggested, with a small smile.

"Sure." She said back, as he took her hand and led her out of the building. Then, Hiro pushed Maka against the wall, crashing his lips onto hers as he gently massaged her breasts. She let out a small moan against his touch.

"Hiro, our old professors are watching." Maka whispered, as she looked into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. He brought his face closer to Maka, who knew she needed him to continue to touch and kiss her.

"Let them." He whispered in her ear, making Maka blush as goosebumps spread all over her body.

-the next morning-

Maka opened her eyes, she was in her bedroom, a warm arm securely around her.

"Hiro." She whispered as the memories of the previous night came flooding in like a tidal wave. Wait, wasn't Hiro married to some girl who was in the class below them? Maka got out of his welcoming grasp, she shook with rage as she found his jeans. She knew it was an invasion of privacy, but she hates cheaters.

She found his wedding ring, in his back pocket.

"You asswhole." Maka whispered as she threw a nightgown on. She resisted the urge to kill him, murder wasn't something she was fond of anyway.

-a few hours later-

"How's things with you and Soul?" Tsubaki asked Maka as Patty and Liz joined the group.

"We're not getting along, after he caught me and Hiro, I doubt he'd start talking to me today." Maka said as she let out a pained sigh.

"We have something that'll make you better!" Patty exclaimed as Liz slammed a bag in Maka's lap.

"You guys didn't have to got through all that trouble." Maka said as she looked up at her friends. Liz sat down on the empty chair next to Maka as Patty sat across the small table next to Tsubaki.

"C'mon, you don't even know what it is yet!" Liz said happily as she gave Maka a pleading smile.

"Fine, fine." Maka said as she pulled out the most beautiful black cocktail dress she'd ever seen. Tsubaki smiled at her friends as Maka gasped in awe.

The dress was perfectly symmetrical and absolutely stunning.

"We all chipped in, Patty and I had to work double shifts at the Chupa Cabra's, Tsubaki just got a raise at teaching in the DWMA ." Liz said, her voice making it obvious that Tsubaki had it easier.

"Well, thank you all so much." Maka said with a smile. She felt bad that they spent money on such a fine dress, she knew she was going to cherish it as much as she could.


End file.
